Solo Missions?
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: When Sakura finally gets S rank solo missions she finds out Sasuke is going to accompany her. He's not asking; he's telling her! Of course Sakura doesn't like this one bit or does she?


**Author's Note:** Here goes my second fanfiction attempt for a couple with such a hard yet loving journey. FYI, I'm not too familiar about correct story formatting such as how to format text for a flashback or inner thoughts. All criticism especially in this area will be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

"You better not ruin your first S rank solo mission!" Sakura told herself while staring at the mirror excited. She was finally given an S rank mission on her own after begging Kakashi for so long. Ever since the war she has dedicated herself to the hospital and providing medical training to other villages. Something she doesn't regret one bit. But she did miss going on missions that didn't involve being a medic; a mission where her other skills as a ninja were needed. This desire grew even more when she finally reached jounin. For a while she has begged Kakashi to let her go on a S rank solo mission knowing the high risks. Kakashi always gave her an excuse like ' you are needed more here' or 'I already gave them away'. Although she respected her Hokage, especially since he was her sensei, she couldn't help herself from feeling frustrated. However she then thought about the current peace in her home and concluded those type of missions were scarce. And most likely Kakashi is trying his best to give them away as fairly as possible. Whatever she felt in the past; Sakura is not feeling it now since Kakashi finally gave her a S rank solo mission. To make the news even sweeter, he even told her that she may be going more often on those type of solo missions due to her just acquired ability to be resistant of genjutsu; a rare skill he added.

_Alright. Do I have everything I need?_

Sakura inspected her stuff to make sure she was taking all the items she needed for the mission. She desperately needed to have a successful mission to prove to everybody, and herself, that she deserves to be jounin. More importantly, that she is a strong , independent and capable kunoichi not needing anybody to be there for her. As she was ensuring she was good to hit the road; a loud knock was heard from the door.

"Huh?! Who can it be at this time? Can't be Naruto or Sai; they are both on missions" she muttered with a confused look. She quickly glanced at the clock to confirm that indeed it was 5:00 AM in the morning. A time of day people are supposed to be sleeping. After hearing a second knock she decided to open the door. No matter how prepared she was for the mission; Sakura was not prepare to see a certain black hair shinobi standing in front of her apartment.

"Sasuke-kun." she blurted slowly.

"Hn." he answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to accompany you to your solo mission" he replied pushing her slightly to the side to enter her apartment. Sakura just stood frozen not really understanding what was going.

"But first I need to take a bath. So just give me about 20 min to take a quick bath and we can be on our way."

Still not fully grasping the situation; Sakura just answered "sure the...".

_Wait, did he just say he was coming with me to the mission?_

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no!" Sakura shouted finally comprehending what he had just said. She slammed her door and instantly got herself in front of Sasuke to block his path.

Sasuke annoyed looked at her. First she seemed okay about it; now she's yelling at him. "What an annoying woman" he thought to himself.

"No!"

"No, what? You're not making any sense."

"No to you coming with me on my first S rank solo mission! Look, I appreciate the thought but I can't allow it."

"Why does it matter if I come?"

"It matter's a lot to me Sasuke-kun! I don't expect you to understand so let's leave it at that. Who told you anyways?"

"Naruto did. And no I'm coming with you. I don't care if you approve it or not."

_Oh how I'm going to kill Naruto for this! Why is he telling people about my business!_

Sakura sighed knowing this won't be easy to win. Normally with an action like this by Sasuke she'd be ecstatic. It's not every day Sasuke Uchiha shows such nice gestures to anybody; yet alone to her. Sure the forehead poke was sweet but that's ancient history now. She should also be full of joy to see him and looking forward to spending some quality time with him as they have done in his recent visits. But this isn't a good time for her. Not when she finally got a mission where she can prove her worth once more; the result of hard training she had to endure with blood and sweat. No matter how much she loved Sasuke she just couldn't let him go with her.

"Argh! I won't let you go with me. This is just too important for me. If you don't stop with this nonsense Sasuke-kun, I promise I'll give you a taste of Naruto'd medicine."

Sasuke gave her an amused smile when she showed him her fist full of chakra.

_Aww why is he smiling like that? He is not supposed to react like that._

"I'm not kidding Sasuke-kun."

"Neither am I Sakura. Do what you please but I'm going." Seconds later Sasuke's cheek met Sakura's fist causing his body to hit against a wall. Sasuke knew Sakura didn't punch him with her full strength; most likely to prevent damaging her apartment.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked looking at her with a smirk while caressing the cheek she hit as he was getting back on his feet.

"Tch, I would if you just back off my solo mission."

Sakura was mad at her teammate's persistence to go. To be honest she was also taken back at his actions causing her heart to start melting. This was a side of Sasuke she wasn't used to. A side she has been able to witness from him ever since Sasuke missed Naruto's wedding. For some reason after he missed the wedding he started visiting more often and for longer periods. During his visits he felt comfortable enough to spend time with only her. He'd often go pick up her up at the end of her shift to either walk her home or grab a bite to eat even if he barely talked. Sakura felt like him just being there was his way of making it up to her for all he put her through. So seeing this changed Sasuke once more; she decided to cave. How can she not? After all Naruto and her did all they could to bring a redeemed Sasuke back home. If anything, this new Sasuke was the result of her blood and sweat and nothing should make her happier.

Sakura spoke sighing profoundly "Fine...I'll wait for you. Go bath."

"Hn" Sasuke nodded. After taking a few steps he stopped to speak one last time. "Sakura, just remember I can always catch up to you if you consider leaving while I'm taking a bath."

"Yea, yea just go." Sakura responded annoyed even though she wasn't anymore. Then she laughed to herself thinking how ironic things were. Once upon in a time in her life she'd do anything to have a moment like this with her Sasuke-kun. Even sell her soul. Now here she is trying to dismiss the great Uchiha away for a moment. Hell, she even punched him as part of the attempt.

_Mmhm, I wonder if all I needed to get his attention was a punch in the face back then? I'll never know._

* * *

**Three Months Later From First Solo Mission**

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled from her room. She was getting her things ready to go to a second S rank solo mission. Well if the last one could count as a solo mission taking into account Sasuke's company. It wasn't so bad after all. He actually let her do most of the fighting herself; only interfering when she gave him her blessings seeing how bored he looked while she was at it with the enemy. Most of the trip was quiet as their usual interactions were. This didn't bother her at all though. Him being there has always been enough for her.

Sakura went to open the door expecting a genin dropping off a scroll for the mission. What she didn't expect was Sasuke. She greeted him with a smile and with a sign to enter her home.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were in the village. Damn it, I'm on my way to a mission but you can stay here if you like."

"I know. That's why I'm here." Sakura's eyes widened at this statement.

_What does he mean 'that's why he's here'? There is no way Naruto told him about the mission. I made sure he wasn't told of the mission._

Sasuke moved his hand to take something out of his bag revealing a scroll.

_Kakashi._

Sakura's reaction was once again full of annoyance like the first time.

"Damn it Sasuke-kun! Didn't I prove to you I'm more than capable?"

"It's not that Sakura."

"Then what is it?"

"It's on my way to the next village."

"Wait, that doesn't even make sense! How can it be on your way...".

"Doesn't matter Sakura. I'm going with you. Are you ready?"

"Argh!...Will be in ten minutes. Stay here while I finish getting ready."

"Hn."

* * *

**7 Months Later From First Solo Mission**

Knock, knock.

Sakura opened the door with a smile because she was on her way to her third S rank solo mission. This time she knew Sasuke wasn't going to go. She knew by now Sasuke was probably tired of accompanying her to missions he'd most likely considered boring. Last time was no different than the first. He was just there as she both completed the mission and kicked some shinobi butts along the way. If anything he'd give her a smirk once in a while, similar to how he did during the war, when witnessing her monster strength. Well even if Sasuke wasn't tired of playing this little game; she ensured no one would tell him about this mission. First she threatened both Kakashi and Naruto. She told Kakashi she was going to burn his full Icha Icha collection. Then she told Naruto she was going to go to his favorite ramen restaurant and burn it down. Even though both her friends knew she couldn't possibly be that mean; they wouldn't take the risk. Second, the only person she told was her shishou and that was because it was an accident. But to make sure she didn't talk with anybody she bought her enough sake to keep her quiet. In conclusion, there was no way Sasuke is on the other side of the door.

"Damn" was Sakura's greet to Sasuke with disbelief. Sasuke in return smirked knowing perfectly she wasn't expecting him.

"H-h-how is this possible?"

"Tsunade."

"No way!"

"Hn."

"B-but I gave her sake."

"Sakura do you know what a drunk desires the most?"

"Stay loyal to her disciple" Sakura muttered angry yet loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Keeping his smirk Sasuke replied, "No. They desire more alcohol. In this case a special type of drink only found in exotic villages I happened to come by on one of my trips".

_Great! My shishou sold me out for a stupid exotic drink. She better enjoy it while she can._

Rolling her eyes with annoyance she signaled to Sasuke to the kitchen.

"There is left overs from last night's dinner. I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

* * *

**1 Year and 2 Months Later From First Solo Mission**

The door opened before Sasuke was able to knock on the door revealing Sakura on the other side with a gentle smile.

"Just on time. I made breakfast." Sakura let Sasuke in and walked with him to the kitchen. She served two plates of food while Sasuke grabbed cups for tea. They both sat down to eat dinner before they can embark to Sakura's fourth S rank solo mission. The third solo mission, again if you can call it that, was almost similar to the previous ones except for one incident. An incident where Sakura felt like Sasuke wanted to tell her something. The feeling was strengthen when at one point Sasuke moved closer to her as to wanting to embrace her. Before anything could happen, he put some distance and left it at that. She really wanted to know what the heck that was all about but felt it was best to let it be. It was Sasuke she was dealing with so actions like those should come as normal. Anyways, she hasn't seen him since then so her heart was full of happiness seeing him at her home.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded at Sakura. Sakura took lead throughout the mission as usual. The mission was completed within two days impressing Sasuke once more. On their way home there was something on Sakura's mind. She always had it since the first solo mission but never bother to act on it till now.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura stopped abruptly so she can have a chat with Sasuke on what's bothering her.

"Hn?" Sasuke stopped behind her puzzled since he knew they were both tired and eager to wash up.

"Why do you keep coming with me on my supposed 'solo missions'? Especially after directly telling you how I didn't want approve."

"It doesn't matter why."

"Yes it does. At first I thought it was because you still saw me as that weak genin. I doubt that though."

"I haven't thought of you as weak since the war. I know you can take perfectly care of yourself or complete any mission on your own."

"Then why?"

"Like I said it doesn't matter." Sasuke decided to continue walking as if hoping to end the conversation with that. But Sakura was as stubborn as he was; maybe even more.

"Seriously Sasuke-kun I'm not joking. I need to know why."

"Sakura stop being annoying." he shouted from a distance with Sakura behind.

"I'll stop once you answer my question." Sakura replied moving closer to him.

"Why?!" Sasuke yelled stopping where he was still giving Sakura his back.

"Because Sasuke-kun I'm still in love with you!"

Out of all the possible responses, Sasuke never expected this one. A reminiscence of the past without Sakura crying. Wait, what is that? Never mind, it was a complete reminiscence because he soon was able to hear Sakura cry.

"Why do I always make you cry" Sasuke told himself quietly. He hated himself for being the cause of her tears. Especially when it wasn't his intentions; he was just afraid to speak up how he truly felt. It wasn't fear of rejection for he knew Sakura's feelings for him whether she confessed them or not. The fear was mostly whether he can truly make her happy. She had promised him she'd make him happy everyday if he stayed. Now he had no doubt in that. But could he do the same to her? Could she handle a life with him; handle all of the traveling he has to do. Can he make her happy every day as well? Sasuke was afraid of the answers to all of these questions in his head. He was afraid to one day wake up only to regret his decision of giving his feelings a chance. Still, seeing Sakura cry with such sorrow after confessing to him gave him a strange will to go for it. To be selfish once more.

Not getting a reply for minutes; Sakura wiped her tears.

_Stupid Sakura! Why let yourself get emotional again._

"Sasuke-kun don't worry. You don't need to say anything anymore" Sakura told Sasuke while attempting to walk past him in great haste. She had tremble in her voice making it evident she was holding some more tears threatening to come out. Little did she know Sasuke wasn't going to let her go this time. Sasuke grabbed her wrist to swing her close to him. He moved his face closer to hers to the point where their foreheads were touching. He had not let go of her wrist yet.

"When you were unconscious after you risked your life for me from Gaara; I told Naruto to make a run with you. I told him to save you because I didn't want to lose another precious person before my eyes."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Things are different now. I decided to go with you because I don't want to lose you period. Whether before my eyes or not. You're precious Sakura."

"I..."

"And for once I want to find out if you are more than just precious. So forgive me for being selfish." Sasuke moved his lips closer to Sakura's provoking her to almost faint knowing what's coming. The dream she always hoped would come true was about to happen. Then her thoughts took her to the last mission where Sasuke pulled away.

_The hell I'll let him walk away this time._

Instead of letting Sasuke lean further she pulled him to her lips and kissed him with such passion. He kissed her back with even more affection because he finally let himself chase true happiness.

* * *

**The Hokage Tower**

"So do you with this mission that stupid student of yours will finally make a move on my disciple?" Tsunade asked the Hokage sitting in front who was reading his favorite book while she was drinking some sake.

Without looking away from the book he replied with a lazy voice, "I hope so. I'm starting to run out of S rank solo missions to give to Sakura. I fear the rest of the jounins are going to start rioting for giving her so many.."

"Ha! Blame the Uchiha."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've always loved Sakura as the heroin. I've never had a problem with her loving Sasuke so much. It's not her fault the heart wants what the heart wants. But I want to believe she doesn't takes his crap or at least shows when she gets irritated by him post war. Similar to when he tries to apologize and she briefly tells him to shut up. Anyways, this was my attempt to show a bit more of that Sakura.


End file.
